Twilight Always
by Ann71800
Summary: After 6 years Bella have been looking for her family and will finally find them after what the volturi. Bella would talk to her daughter when she calls her on the phone. Edward finally meet Jacob again and tell Jacob everything that he and Nessie can't remember. Carlisle finds some important stuff about Nessie health and why she has what she has as a health problem.
1. Fork,Washington

**Dear reader,**

 **I do not own twilight or these character they only belong to the best author Stephenie Meyer.**

 **I have a very interesting story for you guys to read i will been updating everyday, if not I will update on weekend. I Had to correct my spelling so everyone going to have to read read because I fell asleep when I click send.**

 **Love,**

 **Ann**

 **BPOV**

I'm Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, but most people call me, Bella. I was born on September 13,1987 and was turn as a vampire when I was 18 year old on September 11, 2006 that when my daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen was born. My husband, Edward Masen Cullen ll is the one who turn me into a vampire because I was dying from giving birth to our daughter. I am living on my own now after the big issue happened with the Volturi. I been searching for my family for 6 years since the volturi broke threw my shield. When they broke threw my shield they stop me from seeing and I heard screaming and all I could see was nothing. My life has been a wreck. I feel like my family is still out their looking for me.

However, I am moving to Fork, Washington to the hometown that I haven't been to in over 6 years. I was hoping that my family could be there because no matter where I go I can't seem to find , I went back to the place where it all started. I have a job at the electricity company. I answer the phone and help people with their bill, if something ain't working right I help them the best I can , and some other thing. I work nights so during the morning time I can search for my family and see if i can find them on the internet or out in the neighborhood. When I have free time I like to go through pictures that I have in my wallet so, I know I still have hope of finding them even my best friend, Jacob.

I am moving into my dad's house the one that Edward would sneak into my room to make sure I am okay. Charlie die when everything was going on with the Volturi. I find out when he took that fishing trip that I told him to take with sue they did, but when I told him to go living all over the so I can't find him well the Volturi. So, their saying he die from a heart attack because of the way he was holding his chest with a pictures of Renesmee, Edward, and I . It would be 3 year ago today when he died so I am going to visit his grave and then come home to wait for the moving van to pull up. First, I am going to get some flower.

It took them 3 whole year to find Charlie and kill my father and it just hurt because Nessie was just a baby. I don't think she might not remember having a grandfather, but I going to make sure she does remember her grandfather and she won't have to worry about the sadness the Volturi have caused for her and our family. Well thinking about what happen caused me to get to the cemetery a lot faster. Seeing my dad pictures just make me miss him evening more for just not making sure he was okay. (putting the flower down by the gravestone.) I heard something in the woods behind me and I look to see if anything was there, nothing there. I drove back home so I can meet with the moving van employees.

However, I am going to work. I been dealing with people on the phone for 4 years now and I am happy with my job. My boss like to look at me because of my god like beauty look. When I see men look at me the way they do even when their marriage or not. I know Edward would look at them and kill their inside soul to stop looking at me, but he knows I don't think Edward should do that because of our god like beauty look that we have. I been on the phone for hours and I just want to go visit the house Edward and I got marriage in, I called it the Cullen's Mansion. After work I would head over there just to see if it still look the same as it did when we left.

Driving to the Cullen's Mansion is getting me sad when I look at the place that I went with Edward and Nessie. I wish some time that I could just been there right now and don't have to feel that sadness inside of me. I would been planning my daughter birthday party by now if the Volturi didn't do what they did. I miss the overprotective clothes police Alice, clam Jasper, listening and understandable Rosalie, play fill Emmett, caring, loving Carlisle and Esme, and the brother that I never could have Jacob, But most importantly miss my over protective husband Edward, and my baby girl Renesmee. Now that I"m in the house seeing it is still the same is very sad because I could clean thing up and make it better so if they do come I can see If they realize it or not. Now time for me to visit my home that I have with Edward. I went in the house that Edward and I own that Esme made for us three. looking at Nessie's room and how old she was when she slept in her room. Edward and I room look like someone has been staying here, but when we left the bed wasn't made so that will example why. The kitchen look different maybe because I haven't been here for 6 years. I clean up the house and put a note on the kitchen table that in Edward and I house letting Edward or anyone who see it that I have clean the house and that I here in town.

I Have to go to the store and get some supplies for the house. I am going to repaint my old bedroom because seeing this color just makes me remember the day that my father took me into the room when I move in with him the first time. It only took 5 mins to get to the paint store. I am also going to redo my entire room because it can't look like my old room needs to look like I just move in it for the first time in my life. So, the color I got was a sky blue and for the trim I got a gray-blackish color and I also got a new bed frame and a desk and I also got a bookshelf and a brand new kitchen table. The old kitchen table was getting weak.

 **EPOV**

I don't remember anything from the years of 2010-2011. I' just trying to find out why I don't remember anything. Since, it been 6 years I am now going back with my family to Fork,Washington to find out why we can't remember. So, if someone can tell us what we did 8 years ago.

EDWARD!, Said Alice.

What do you want?, I said.

I call you 5 times mister. We need to have a family meeting., Said Alice.

Okay give me a min to get what I need from my room., I said.

Okay. said Alice

I'm here., I said.

Okay so I need everyone to know that we just move here and I find a house across from this house had pictures of you, Edward and some woman that is human and a Child that you both have I guess., said Alice.

What?, I said. "Is this the life I don't remember when it was the years of 2010-2011."

There is was a note on the kitchen table Edward it's for you., said Alice

Edward I think it's a good Idea to find this woman because I think she has the answer to our memory and we can find out what happen to her and why she ain't with us., Carlisle Said.

(I took the note from Alice and it said this.)

 ** _Dear Edward,_**

 ** _If you ever come back to this house or family home to find me. I will be where we first start at kiss. I will tell you everything I know you may not remember me, but I love you with all my heart and soul and I will try to make you remember. I cleaned our bedroom, so there will be a pictures of me on our bed and If you have a little girl with you and if her name is Renesmee that our daughter._**

 ** _Love your Wife,_**

 ** _Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan Cullen_**

Wow so this is what the ring mean I have a wife and a daughter. I need to find her and ask where our daughter is because I know I heard this Bella name before in my dream and I don't think these dream are what they are I think they are real life events and that I know where to look at.

So I drove to the place where I think I knew she would be at that was a Small 2 bedroom house that I think her father owned. I went inside to see if there was pictures and I don't know see a thing. Then, I came across a pictures of our wedding day it look like and I was dancing with her and I was just about to stop dancing, when her father ask to dance with her I said yes! so there a pictures of him and her everywhere in this house even a pictures of me with her and our daughter.

 **RPOV**

I am moving to Fork, Washington because my family doesn't want me anymore and because I have a heart attack problem so I here there this great doctor Carlisle Cullen that can help with my issue. So I an going to move there and spend some time with my best friend Jacob that is moving with me because he is also my boyfriend and a wolf. I am half vampire and half human and I drink human blood because I don't remember anything when I was born, but I do know is that my name is Renesmee Carlie Black, I took Jacob last name because he adopted me just now because of my family beating me and also Jacob imprinted on me so I am moving with him to fork, Washington because Jacob also got a job as a manage at a carshop.

Jake and I have been together as boyfriend and girlfriend every since I turn 5 year old. There a high school I will be going to as we get there in about 30 mins to 25 mins. I am sleeping and Jake is holding my hand and so he can see everything that I am thinking of.

We are here Nessie., Said Jake.

"I woke up when we said he are here" Yea!, we can finally be only together.

So, Jacob do you got work right now because if you do I can drop you off and go to the apartment and put the furniture the way we want it., I said

Yes, but I told them I would like to take sometime off. So, I can help you get thing ready., said Jake.

Jacob Black, I am taking you to work and you are going to call me when you're done. I will get thing together and I will be almost done when I come to pick you up., I said in a loving-mean way.

So, I took him to work and I went straight to the store to get some grocery and get some paint that is right next to the grocery store. Then, I am going to the apartment to put the grocery away and paint all the wall with the color I have pick. It took me about 2 mins to get the living room done with the speed I got, I paint the living room with a light brown color. Then, it took me 4 mins to paint mine and Jacob's room because it a master bedroom. The color for the bedroom is a grayish-reddish color that look I also start to unpack the boxes that had our stuff that we have kept ever since we were a kid.

I had almost everything done today until Jake called and told me that he can come home. I had the living room done and half of the master bedroom done. So, Jake and I can finish the the kitchen when I go and pick him up at work. (I pull up to his work and theirs Jake taking care of business.)

Hey babe, how was work?, I asked

It's okay just tried I think I will just go straight to bed. Said Jake.

Well, I was thinking maybe you can put the bed together and I can finish doing what I was doing in the kitchen.,I said.

Okay, I will put the bed up then I will go to sleep and wake up and get the other part of the bedroom done okay Nessie., Said Jake.

Okay Jake!, I said.

 **Dear Reader**

 **Please send some review of what you think and I will post the next chapter tonight or 12am in the morning tomorrow.**

 **love,**

 **Ann**


	2. Edward Cullen in my house

**Dear Reader**

 **Please send some review of what you think and I will post the next chapter tonight or 12am in the morning tomorrow.**

 **love,**

 **Ann**

BPOV

I came down stairs and found my husband standing there and of course I am shocked and happy to see him. Then, he turn around and looks at me and came up to me and kiss me on the lips. I asked myself if he remember and he probably does.

I remember everything Bella. You, our daughter everything even our wedding I took one look at our pictures and just remember everything Bella., said Edward.

Wait what do you mean you remember everything just now., I said.

Bella, I didn't know who you were a few mins , when I pick up a pictures of you and I. I just remember everything we went thru.,said Edward.

Edward?, I said

Yes!, Said Edward.

Do you know where our daughter is?, I said.

No and that why I came here to ask you. If you had any lead on her because of our family is wondering if you do?, said Edward.

Yes! I do but she will be here in Fork right about now.,I said.

Okay! Can we go now and see her., said Edward.

No! The reason is because of someone that can't handle vampire and his mind has got ease too. So, he is going to kill us right then and there. We need to be careful because he is a wolf and has imprint on our daughter., I said.

Wait you're talking about Jake aren't you?, Edward said.

Yes! That who I am talking about. Edward do you remember this place?,., I said.

Yes! Charlie's house right?,said Edward.

Yep! I was upstairs the first night you came in my room and I was doing schoolwork while I was on the phone with my mom and I end the call with her and That when we almost made out.,said I.

Yes it was.,said Edward.

Bella do you want to meet our family again because their back at the old house and I think if they see you they would remember you for sure, then maybe we can go check on our daughter together.,said Edward.

Yes yes yes Edward., I said.

EPOV

Seeing Bella made me remember everything we did together. Now that I have her with me I could never broken her away from me again. Let just hope that our family will remember her as well as I did.

Bella do you mind if I bring pictures of our family to them so they can see that we aren't lying to them.,said me.

Of course, but some of the pictures are at our house in the lock safe that we took of them., said Bella.

Okay let go their first then we can head straight over to the Family house., said me.

Yes of course Edward., said Bella.

Driving to the house made me feel uncomfortable because I haven't been in their since 2 hours ago and I feel like once I go in there again I will remember everything I did. It only took 5 min to get to Bella and I house. So, hoping I will remember the lock code and remember where it is even though Bella know where it is.

We get to the house and I could remember the first night we made love to the first time I see Nessie sleeping in her bed. I'm just wow by what I see and now she's older and we have to add more bedroom to this house. So, if Nessie has any baby we can have the whole family over. Thinking about Nessie having kids scared the crap out me not just because I'm her father, but because what happen to When Bella gave birth to her. I just hope that it doesn't happen.

Bella are you moving into your father's house because if you are then you could just move in with me here with just us two and our family., I said

Yes, I am and I don't want to move back here because this house isn't complete yet and our daughter isn't here yet and I don't want to live here until she is here with us.,Bella said.

I can understand that and you know what how about I move in with you and your father., said Edward.

(Bella start to cry)when she hear the name of her father, but when I said it at the house she didn't cry so what going on here.

Edward you don't know do you Edward., said Bella.

Know what love?, I said.

Edward my father died 3 year ago because I came home to my father and I told him to leave so there would be no one tracking him down and kill him. He did listen been when the third year came around of moving around they found him and kill him. The hospital called me and told me he died of a heart attack and he had a pictures of us and nessie in his hand, that when I was going to kill the volturi and find our daughter and you.,said Bella

Edward Cullen seeing you in my house was the most amazing thing that I have wait for over 6 whole years., said Bella.

We went to the house and called a family meeting when I got in. Rosalie came first, second came Jasper, third came Emmett, four came Alice, fifth came Emse, and six came carlisle. I start to talk by staying remember when we woke up here 6 years ago and didn't remember why we are here. Bella, my wife has pictures of us that will let us get our memory back.

I remember because their was a wedding pictures that I look at and saw it was me and my wife, Bella dancing together for our wedding that Alice had planned for us. I said.

So I am going to let Bella speak before we give you any of the pictures to look at because I believe if you don't listen to her then you will never know who we were when we move here the first time., I said.

I am Edward Masen Cullen ll wife. I had a child 6 years ago that cause us get into a fight with the Volturi. The child was half human and half vampire and the gender is a girl. I named her Renesmee Carlie Cullen. When I give birth to her I was dying so Edward had to turn me into a vampire I didn't work until 3 day laters, when I woke up from being in this black room with no light, no nothing. After a month of having Renesmee, Alice had a vision that caused us to have a talk with the Volturi. When we tried to talk to them they took it the wrong way. So, they block me from seeing and I tried not to take down my shield, but someone made me do it. So after that had happened they took all your memory away and put me someone where I couldn't find you. Volturi took Renesmee and Jacob ease their memory as well. So that why when I find out that you guys and Renesmee and Jacob are moving here I decide to move here so I can give you guys back your memory.,Said Bella.

So does anyone want to see any of the pictures., I said.

Yes! I do., Said Alice.

Me too., Said Emse.

Me three., Said Jasper.

Yes I do too., Said Carlisle.

Me too., Said Rosalie.

Ooo Yea., Said Emmett.

 **Dear Reader,**

 **Please review I will like to get some idea. If I should do Jacob point of view or Carlisle point of view. So I need you guys the viewer and visitors to review because I have until tonight to make a decide where if it should be Carlisle or Jacob point of view right now I have no review. So please review because I can start making my decide on what should come next.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Ann**


	3. Pain that I never felt

**CPOV**

A week has past and I just found out that I have a granddaughter and a Daughter-in-law. The 2 year that I remember now that got taken away from because Aro didn't want my family and me to remember the good, amazing life that I always wanted. I am waiting for work to call me. I want to go see her my granddaughter that I haven't seen in over 6 whole years. Her birthday is coming up and I would like to have her get her memory back but before she gets her memory back. The plan is to talk to Jacob about how to get his and Nessie memory back.

The plan is to go to his work and ask him to come with us so, we can have him not turn in front of his employees. After, we talk to him and get him in on the plan. The only way to get Nessie to listen is to bring her to our house into my hospital room and put a movie on that shows her, the life that she had.

But we have an issue the Volturi are coming to check on us and we have to let them know that we don't know anything. So Bella is going to protect us with her shield. So, Aro doesn't look thru our memory and see that we remember because he might do something to Renesmee.

(phone rang) The ranging bought me out of my thoughts. It's the hospital.

Sir, their a car crash on highway 90 and they need you there now., Said The Nurse

Okay on my way make sure they have the surgery room open so I can get in there and start okay., I said.

Okay sir,bye., Said The Nurse.

 **JPOV**

It's been almost a week since Renesmee and I got into a fight and now I'm driving to work is not good. I am drunk and my car is smell like it's been put in a car wash with the smell of alcohol. I have been sleeping in my car every since our fight about her if she should go into the woods by herself. She think I am way too overprotective.

The reason i'm overprotective is because I love her too much and she the only person I have right now until she wants to have kids. She thinks it's impossible to have kids because of what we are. I told her just to try and she doesn't so I pack my stuff and left. I bought a ring so we could get marriage next year. But before I did that I want to ask her father for the right to marriage her.

(bang) (Crash) All I could see is nothing. Renesmee Carlie Black I love you (the ring in my hand as I blackout.)

(8 hours later)

I woke up in the hospital not knowing what happen but remember that I crash and that I was drunk doing it. I click the red button that was next to my hand and as soon as I click the button the doctor come in and the doctor was a vampire that smell familiar but don't know why. His name Carlisle Cullen.

Hello Jacob, how are you feeling?, said Carlisle.

I am doing fine. Are you my doctor?, I said.

Yes! I will like to ask why you were drinking while driving?, said Carlisle.

I was angry at my girlfriend. She wanted to go out into the woods and make her treehouse that she always wanted and I told her that I didn't want her going out there by herself because theirs animal out there that can hurt her without her realize it that why I got drunk., I said.

Okay she is here but um let me know when you need something. She will like to see you. Said Carlisle.

No! I don't please just tell her that I will see her until you release me.I said.

Okay. Said Carlisle.

 **CPOV**

I get to the car crash and it's look bad like They should be died not to be mean or anything but that what it look like. I get in there as fast as I can to get to the guy who cause it. When I go look to see who it is. it's Jacob Black my Daughter-in-law best friend. He smell like he has been drinking and been drinking a lot. Looking at him makes me sad because I am going to have to call Bella and tell her that her best friend is in the hospital.

After when I was done with the crash car. I got into my car and called Bella on my car's phone.

Hello Dad., said Bella.

Hello Bella., I said

What do you need? Did you forget something?, I said

Bella listen carefully(Okay.,said Bella) I need you to come down to the hospital right away and bring Edward please. I said.

Is it Renesmee or Chief Jacob. Said Bella.

Yes! Please just come to my office and I will be in surgery room. Let me do that and I will be right with you. I said.

Okay! On my way., said Bella.

(6 hours later)

I walk into my office seeing that my daughter and son are here. Looking at my daughter just keeps me going because she was the only one who fix what happened to us.

Dad what happened to them are they okay?, Said Edward.

(I go to sit in my office chair not answering my son because I want to see them face to face.)

Edward, Bella I got some news. The good news is that Nessie wasn't in the car with Jacob when it crash. The car crash should have killed him and the other driver, but Jacob survive. The Bad news is that Jacob smell like he was drunk while driving. He smell like he was drunk for days. I had the hospital call his emergency contact and that Renesmee., I said.

Okay that good that nessie wasn't need the car. Do you know why he was drinking?, said Edward

No!, but I found this in the car.(Giving the ring to Edward) It's look to me that she didn't want to get married or something else happened because the ring look brand new., I said.

So, how is Jacob?, said Bella

He find but we are keeping him in good hands., I said.

Okay it's already been 30 mins so I need to check on my patient, but will need you guys to stay because I am going to get the truth out of him then I will tell you when I get home okay., I said.

Yes! Go do what you need to do and we will be waiting in the living room., Said Edward.

Okay see you soon and I love you both. I said.

Love you too dad., Bella said.

(walking out of my office to check on Jacob)

(I see that he is up)

Hello Jacob, how are you feeling?, I said.

I am doing fine. Are you my doctor?, Jacob said.

Yes! I will like to ask why you were drinking while driving?, I said.

I was angry at my girlfriend. She wanted to go out into the woods and make her treehouse that she always wanted and I told her that I didn't want her going out there by herself because theirs animal out there that can hurt her without her realize it that why I got drunk., Jacob said.

Okay she is here but um let me know when you need something. She will like to see you. I Said.

No! I don't please just tell her that I will see her until you release me. Jacob said.

Okay. I Said.

(I walk to the waiting room) Wanting to tell Nessie who I am to her.

Ms. Black?, I said.

Yes! Is my dad alright., Nessie said.

Yes, Your dad is doing find. He is wide awake and doing good with what he is doing, but the only thing is that he doesn't want to see you right now, but he said that once he is released that he will talk to you okay . I said.

Okay! (as I try to hold back tears) I will go home. I will come back tomorrow to talk to you because I will like to know something okay., Nessie said.

 **ROV**

I am at school When I was just about to go to 6th period. I got a call from the hospital saying that Jacob was in a crash car.

Ms. Black I will send a police car to your school. The police officer names is Caius Volturi he will be there in about 5 mins okay., said The Nurse.

Okay, I will need a school note once I get there, please., I said.

Okay, I will have that really when you get here ., said The Nurse.

Bye., I said.

Bye., said The Nurse.

Why does that name sound familiar.(As the police car pull up)

Hello Officer., I said.

Hello ., said Officer Volturi.

(We didn't talk at all and we got to the hospital)

I quickly walk inside then I ask for my school note then I sat in the waiting room for 2 hours.

Ms. Black?, Carlisle said.

Yes! Is my dad alright., I said.

Yes, Your dad is doing find. He is wide awake and doing good with what he is doing, but the only thing is that he doesn't want to see you right now, but he said that once he is released that he will talk to you okay . Carlisle said.

Okay! (as I try to hold back tears) I will go home. I will come back tomorrow to talk to you because I will like to know something okay., I said.

I open the door to Our apartment. All I could feel and see is the sadness I caused for our relationship. Jacob doesn't want to even see me. I went to our bedroom and jump on the bed to cry myself to sleep. This is all my fault if I would have just let him come instead of fighting with him then we wouldn't have this issue.

(Next morning)

I went straight to the hospital. So I can talk to Carlisle about him and about what happened to Jacob.

I went to the nurse station and asked if Dr. Cullen was in and the nurse said he would be down with his first round in about 10 mins.

okay.,I said

(9 mins have gone by)

Ms. Black?, said The nurse

Yes!, I said.

Dr. Cullen would like to see you now., said The Nurse.

Walking to Carlisle's office made me feel like I shouldn't trust any vampire even if he good or not. I knock on the door.

Come in Ms. Black., said Carlisle.

(I walked in.)

Hello Carlisle, I was first wondering if you can tell me why my dad was in a car crash., I said.

He said that He was angry at his girlfriend. She wanted to go out into the woods and make her treehouse that she always wanted and he told her that he didn't want her going out there by herself because theirs animal out there that can hurt her without her realize it that why he got drunk., said Carlisle.

He also had this in his hand when he was in the car crash., Carlisle said

(Carlisle giving me a box that I open it and it had a ring in it. Then, I start to crying.)

Carlisle came over to me and started comforting me.

Carlisle I know you are a vampire, but how are your eyes gold. I though all vampire eye are red., I said as I was crying.

I couldn't see Carlisle's mood but I wanted to know.

How do you know that I'm a vampire?, said Carlisle.

I know because I'm half vampire and half human., I said.

Well the reason that my eye are gold is because I'm a vegetarian instead of drinking human blood. We drink animal blood., Carlisle said.

Okay, I didn't know that there was a different way. I would have never done what I have done., I said.

What do you mean by that Ms. Black? If you don't mind if I asked?, Carlisle said.

Umm. When I was living back in San Antonio, Texas. I would kill people just to drink blood and now that I know there is something else out there that I never knew about I want to try it. I said.

I can help you if you want to get you used to drink animal blood and you never have to worry about killing and drinking human blood. Carlisle said.

Yes! I would love that but what about if I do not like animal blood., I said.

You just have to get used to it. I will meet you at my house tomorrow. My family would love to me you Ms. Black., Carlisle said.

Your family?, I said.

Yes I have a wife, three sons that are adopted and 3 daughter that are adopted and married to my three sons., said Carlisle.

Wow that a big family., I said.

Yes if you include my granddaughter and also my daughter best friend., said Carlisle.

Oh okay, well I will meet you tomorrow in the early morning. I said.

Yes! Here is my address and my phone number just in case. If you get lost, okay., said Carlisle.

Okay, bye., I said.

Bye., Carlisle said.

EPOV

Just listen to my music as I try to not think about how much that I hate Aro and the Volturi for doing what they are doing to Bella and I. The Volturi took my baby girl the only thing that keeps this whole family happy. I wish I could just see the look on her face when her birthday come around and she's 16 finally and I could do the traditional dance that I always wanted to do with my baby girl on her sweet 16.

Edward!, said Bella.

Yes my love., I said.

We have to go to the hospital. It's about Jacob and Nessie., Bella said.

It took us 10mins to get to the hospital and My father is still finishing up with a patient in the surgery room. We get called to his office we are sitting their. I am thinking is Nessie and Jacob okay or is it just Nessie.

Dad what happened to them are they okay?, I said.

(Waiting for my father to answer me. Just makes me feel upset.)

Edward, Bella I got some news. The good news is that Nessie wasn't in the car with Jacob when it crash. The car crash should have killed him and the other driver, but Jacob survive. The Bad news is that Jacob smell like he was drunk while driving. He smell like he was drunk for days. I had the hospital call his emergency contact and that Renesmee., Carlisle said.

Okay that good that nessie wasn't in the car. Do you know why he was drinking?, I said.

No!, but I found this in the car.(Giving the ring to Edward) It's look to me that she didn't want to get married or something else happened because the ring look brand new., Carlisle said.

So, how is Jacob?, said Bella.

He find but we are keeping him in good hands., Carlisle said.

Okay it's already been 30 mins so I need to check on my patient, but will need you guys to stay because I am going to get the truth out of him then I will tell you when I get home okay., Carlisle said.

Yes! Go do what you need to do and we will be waiting in the living room., I said.

Okay see you soon and I love you both. Carlisle said.

Love you too dad., Bella said.

We left waiting for our father to come home and tell us why Jacob did what he did.

 **Dear Reader,**

 **I am going to post more chapter tomorrow or the next day after that because I been staying up all night correcting my Spelling to this story. I just need to get some sleep and I will post more when I can or on the weekend I Promise you guys.**

 **Love,**

 **Takira**


	4. What have I done

BPOV

Hour has gone by and my father is home now.

We all are waiting for our father to get whatever he has in his hand put away then he will come into the living to tell us.

Okay family there is something you have to know about why Jacob crash the car., said my father.

Okay!, Everyone said.

Jacob said that He was angry at his girlfriend. She wanted to go out into the woods and make her treehouse that she always wanted and he told her that he didn't want her going out there by herself because theirs animal out there that can hurt her without her realize it that why he got drunk., said my father.

Okay so that mean that Jacob was doing it because he was mad at Nessie for not letting me go with her at night. Rosalie said.

Don't think that why rose he just upset that she won't married him because her biological family isn't there and that he would like to ask Edward for her hand in marriage.

Well, right after the crash I got a vision that the Jacob was trying to find her family for himself. So Edward you need to see Jacob and tell him everything you know about the last 6 years and that Nessie needs to come over to the our house to learn how to hunt animals. Alice said.

Okay I will talk to him when he gets out of the hospital because doing it now, he can rest. Edward said.

(I left the room to have some thinking to do)

Thinking about how everything was and how it's all my fault. How come I didn't keep my shield up this wouldn't have happen. It's my fault for not protecting them when I should have like when they protected me from James and Victoria. (as I am thinking to myself. My shield is also down.) As I turn around I see Edward thinking to himself about what I was saying in my head.

Love, this isn't your fault. They made you put your shield down because they had the power to make someone do something that they didn't want to do. I love you no matter how hard they push you to make that decision. Edward said.

It is my fault Edward, How could you not be mad at me or even more important Carlisle and Esme. I said.

(Edward holding me in his arms letting me know that this is the Volturi.)

30 mins Later

I am in Edward's old room that I slept in as a human. I had something for so long in and it stay with me. It's the other half of the lockit that I give to Nessie when the fight was happening the next day. I haven't told Edward because I want to see if Nessie come in this room and finds it when she come here tomorrow.

(calling Edward)

Yes Mrs. Cullen. Edward said.

Edward can you please up to your old room.I said.

Yes, let me get down with what I am doing and I will be there in about 15 mins.

(knock,knock)

Come in. I said.

Bella, you wanted me?, Edward said.

Yes, I want you I need to tell you something. I said

Okay, what is it?, Edward said.

It's about Nessie. She isn't hurt or anything else. I have something of hers that I gave to her before the day of the fight. I said.

Can I see it., said Edward.

Yes, I only have half of it I think she has the other half. I said.

Okay. Edward said.

(Giving Edward the Lockit that is Nessie and Edward is opening it and seeing that her half of her name is on the back of it.)

Bella, we need to give this to her. This is the piece of the puzzle that will let her remember. Edward said.

Well, since she is coming tomorrow I was hoping that she would find it in here on the bed while I or you are taking a shower or something. So, she can take it and look at it. I said.

Okay, I agree with you. Edward said.

(Next day)

I woke up from having the memory that I didn't want to remember because it hurts so much to even hear the voice. It was when my dad put up Nessie and said that you're getting taller and your were this short the last time I saw you and now you're tall when I saw your mom on her 7 birthday. Seeing that memory just make me cry because I miss him so much.

(I got up take a shower)

It been 30mins since I had that dream and now just getting out of the shower to get dress. I was going to get the pictures book out and look threw it before going over to Cullen's Mansion to Show Nessie how to hunt animal.

Seeing the pictures of my dad and I and the wedding pictures of him walking me down the aisle just makes me want to go back in time and fix everything that has happen in the last 6 years.

(Looking at the picture book for about 3 hours)

(Knock, knock)

I went to the door seeing that it was my husband at the door. Probably wondering where I am because he is always and will always be overprotective.

Come In., I said.

Bella where have you been. I been looking all over for you because you weren't at the house., Edward said.

Well, I lost track of time because I was going threw our picture book., I said.

Okay, but um Nessie is going to be at the house in 5 mins so we need to hurry fast. Edward said.

Okay I will be there in a bite let me get my pure and I will be there in 2 mins. I said.

(Got to the Cullen's mansion in about 60 sec.)

Went thru the garage door Seeing that Rosalie was fixing a car before waiting for Nessie to come over.

Rosalie you should go clean up because your niece will be here in about 3 mins. I said.

Thank for reminding me I totally lost track of time because I wanted Alice to be able to not crash with Nessie being in the car with her. Rosalie said.

 _ **RPOV**_

I am almost ready to go to the Cullen's house. Jacob is going to be home tonight. I will be help with keeping my drinking human uncontrol until I can full not kill a human. I will have to put up Jacob around 10:30pm. So, he can get to work around 5:00am tomorrow. Jacob, can walk but he can fix car like doing the tire but can't not go underneath the car.

(it took 2 mins to get to the Cullen's house.)

Knock, Knock

(Carlisle answer the door.)

Hello! Carlisle said.

Hello Carlisle, how are you? I said.

(as we are walking to the living room)

Good, what about you? Carlisle said.

Wonderful, I will have to pick of Jacob at 10:30pm. I said.

Okay, let me introduce you to my family then we will get started with the hunting. Carlisle said.

(we get to the living room seeing that he's whole family was sitting their on the couch watching tv.)

Nessie, this is my wife, Esme Cullen. Carlisle said.

Hello Nessie! Esme said.

Hello! I said.

Esme is like the mother I never had and very loyal and kind.

This is my son, Jasper Hale. Carlisle said.

Hi! Jasper said.

Hello Jasper! I said.

Jasper very calm and shy at the same time.

This is his sister, Rosalie Hale. Carlisle.

Hello Nessie, I hope are happy here in fork washington? Rosalie said.

Hi Rosalie and I am very happy. I said.

Rosalie is like a person you don't want to ever piss off.

This is, Alice Cullen.

Hello Alice! I said.

Hi Nessie, glad you are here. Alice said.

Me too! I said.

Alice is like a Tinker Bell but with brown hair.

This is my other son, Emmett Cullen. Carlisle said.

Emmett look like a big guy like he has work out in the gym 4 hours.

This is my oldest son, Edward Cullen.

Hello, how r you? Edward Said.

Hi, I am good. What about you? I said.

I am wonderful, Nessie. Edward said.

Edward look unhappy and angry at the sometime does he have an issue with me or something.

This is my daughter in law, Bella Swan Cullen.

Hello, Nessie. Bella said.

Hi. I said.

Bella is just like a Esme in a lot of way.

Can anyone tell me where the lady's room, I need to change into my hunting clothes.

Oh Yes, I can show you, said Bella.

 _ **EPOV**_

Seeing my daughter took my breathe away being I haven't realize that until now that I miss her so much since the last i saw of her.

I reading my wife thoughts. She asks me to got up stairs and put the necklace on the bed. I did as my amazing beautiful wife asked me.

I will take you to Edward's old room because it the closes, said Bella.

Okay, I would like to thank you both for being so kind as to let me use the room, said Nessie.

Your welcome, said Bella and I at the same time.

Nessie if you would like to use the my room again after the hunt your more than welcome to, I said.

Okay, thank you, said Nessie.

As all three of us went up the stairs i stand back in order to let our daughter and Bella go to my room as i stand out of the doorway.

30 mins have past and I'm worried that they have lost track of time because Bella so in tuned into our daughter to know about everything she has done that over the years is amazing but we have to get Nessie used to hunting animals and not human.

Bella?!, I said

Yes Edward, said Bella.

Are you and Nessie down talking? We have to start hunting before Nessie has to leave its already 8:30pm, I said.

Now, we are sorry for taking so long. We just love talking about the same things that we have in common, said Nessie.

Okay, let go for a hunt you two we have a lot of work to do before she leave and I have to go to work soon, I said.


	5. The hunt

**Dear Reader,**

 **I'm sorry for not being able to update this story as fast as I wanted to but I'm going to start it this year. I had a lot happened to deal with this past year. I will like to know if anyone would like me to do a story on the ending of the last book Mrs. Meyers did with switching Bella into a boy and Edward into a girl. If you would like me to do that please give me a review and a thump up so I can start it as soon as I can.**

 **Thanks**

 **Ann**

 _ **CPOV**_

As i wait for Bella, Edward, and Nessie to come down. i started to tell Esme this is her son first day starting his Job at the hospital.

O really Carlisle, We must throw him a party, said Esme.

They have finally come down and bella look a little sad for some reason i will ask her what wrong when Edward and Nessie leave for work.

Edward give me that look to please ask her because she didn't bring her shield down.


End file.
